sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Labyrinth (free join roleplay)
Plot "Welcome to The Labyrinth! Your task is to escape this maze before anyone else. You will be filmed and your efforts will be shown to the public via TV. Good luck... You'll need it!" Your characters have been kidnapped and forced to compete in a game show against their will. This is free join, so add your characters below. Characters No more than 2 characters per person Rock the Cat (ImNotCalledDave) Raven the Panther (XxDuskstarxX) Asonja the Hedgehog (Sonicsilva1) Rynk (Trisell Chronos) Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog (RedRush3999) ??? (RedRush3999) Rules Do not escape too quickly - let stuff happen first Chaos powers are allowed, but don't overuse them Teleportation is allowed but it is impossible to teleport outside of the maze Transformations (Super forms, etc.) are allowed but only as a last resort in fights It's free join. I will ignore all comments that say "Can I join?" or similar Usual roleplaying rules are in effect (as usual) Write in bold if you ally or become rivals with someone, like this: Character A allied with Character B Write in paragraph form RP The mess of corridors was dark. The tall grey walls were topped off with translucent skylights, from which a dull light shone. Traps were primed throughout, from the classic spike pit to more complex set-ups. A countdown started. "3, 2, 1, YOUR TIME STARTS NOW!" The black panther who had at first been looking around at her surroundings dashed off towards a corridor to the left. She immediately took out a marker and put it to the left side of the wall, drawing a line on it to wherever she went as she ran. Rock took his claw hammer off his belt and held it firmly. A chilling draught swepth through the narrow halls. Asonja walked forward uncertainly, a look of aprehension on his face. Asonja groaned and rubbed his wrist. "This isnt going to go well..." Asonja says as Asonja dashes off into a few corridors. After a few minutes of only taking left turns, and drawing a line on the wall with a marker, Raven capped it. She then dashed off down the corridor again. Asonja kept running, not knowing where to go. "I'm gonna be here forever..." Asonja muttered, this time taking a right. Raven halted, looking behind her. She saw no one following her, so she continued on her way, this time walking. Although she knew no one was tracking her, she couldn't help but feeling a presence. Asonja then turned a sharp corner, accidently bumping into Raven. Asonja bounced back and hit a wall. "ARGH! Owww...Im so sorry about that..." Raven staggered for a second. "Er, it's alright.. Don't go the way behind me.. Leads back to the beginning.." She muttered, rubbing her forehead for a second. Asonja nodded. "Okay. We'll be allies..." Asonja is now allied with Raven "Then it's settled. Look, I've heard if you always go left you can get out of a maze. I'm experimenting it now.." She said, squinting forward. "But I can barely see any other turns.." "Yeah...perhaps we should keep going forward, since we cant go back. I'll lead." Asonja gets up and runs forward. "Alright.." Raven quickly picked up her pace and followed him down the corridor. After about a minute of running, Asonja turns left. Asonja make a rather loud shoe-squeak when Asonja slid and went to the left. Raven skidded for a second, and then turned left after him. "You know, I bet this just will go on forever.." She huffed as they ran. Then suddenly, Asonja faceplants onto a wall infront of him, indicating a dead-end. Asonja collapses, scraping his face against the concrete wall. Asonja even make a noticable dent/crack in the wall. "Oh crap- Are you okay?!" She said, a bit startled as she rushed forwards to meet him. Asonja didnt get up for a moment, but then yelled in pure agony as Asonja held his nose. "ARRRGH! OH GOD THAT WAS PAINFUL!" "Shh! Shut up, Asonja!" She said, looking around wildly. "Something, or, someone will find us. Trust me, there's more then traps and puzzles in this maze, and I know it." "Arrrgh...sorry...Im just in so much pain...Argh it's like that time I ran into a talking flower..." Asonja muttered the last part and got up. "I'll be more careful this time. We'll have to walk." "Did you seriously make an Undertale reference there?" Raven said, an eyebrow raised. "Er, never mind. Let's just go back and take the right turn at the cross roads.." "Hey it's what I do. Wait...holy crap I broke the 4th wall twice! That's like a 16th wall break!" Asonja says, gripping his head for a moment. Asonja coughed, going back to normal. "But yeah, lets go." She nodded, and started to jog back towards the right turn. Once she got there, she quickly looked around, and took out another marker. Afterwards, she started running along the right turn corridor. Asonja followed Raven, unsure of how and where she got the marker, but it was highly unimportant at the moment. Asonja just wanted to get back home. Raven started drawing on the wall odd lines and symbols, muttering under her breath. "Right will be a dead end when we get the chance of a cross roads, but it won't be when it's the only way.. C'mon." She capped her marker and put it away, and then dashed off again. This time, Asonja followed Raven. Asonja was still covering his nose, a few blood drips here and there. Asonja looked at the symbols for a moment before following again. Quickly, Raven turned right at the end of the corridor, and continued forward that way. She wasn't determined, but she WAS tactical. Asonja followed, then noticed that his tail was fluffing up into a wolf tail. "Shit...not now..." Asonja muttered. Asonja hid his tail under his trench coat and continued following Raven. Raven looked over her shoulder as they jogged. "Zikuto happening again?" She guessed. "Yeah. He's coming out pretty early. Usually Asonja decides to take over at like 9 PM." Asonja says, now fluffy years replacing his regular ones. "Dont worry, I'll be okay." "Alright. Well, it might be better to be a wolf right now. I bet you the temperature is going to drop as it gets more into the night.. Plus, dog ears can detect more then hedgehog's. Or I'm just out of my mind.. One of them is true, anyway.." She muttered, and continued until they arrived at another crossroads. Quickly, she turned a sharp left. Asonja followed, slowly turning into Zikuto. His body turned fluffier as his chest was covered in dark grey fur. Asonja shook his head as Asonja finished the transformation. Of course, his German accent and a lower voice took over. "After the next right, take another left. We'll reach a break area." Zikuto says. "Alright.." She huffed, and continued until she found the next right's left. Immediately, she sank onto the floor, panting heavily. Zikuto collapsed as well, but not near Raven for any embarrassing reason. "Heart pumping...lungs on fire...literally..." Asonja says before exhaling a massive flame for a minute. "Legs broken...nose literally broken...Asonja's an idiot nowadays..." Zikuto cursed in German. "Hey, I'm an idiot for not slicing the hosts head off with my katana when they captured us. Imagine what this would be like if Axel had come along.." She said, shrugging for a moment. "Axel wouldnt do shit, you do realize that right? He's too damn sarcastic at everything..." Zikuto says. "That dummkopf..." "I realize that he's a fool, Zikuto. I was just thinking Axel would yell the whole time and demand whoever made this come and battle him. Then he'd either tear the whole place up, or be in the hospital for two weeks." Raven said, looking upwards. "Somewhere out there, I can hear someone yelling in pure anger and an audience laughing their heads off..." Zikuto mutters. "But yes, that sounds a lot like him. TOO much like him." "Yeah.. Wie war dein tag?" Raven asked in German, although her accent was terrible. "Es ist in Ordnung, ich nehme an..." Zikuto replied. Perfectly in German. "And by the way, you need to be a bit more aggressive. It sounds too passive." "Meins war beschissen..." She said, this time taking his advice and trying to sound aggressive. It was better, but it wasn't great since She was tired and was almost asleep. "Dont get so down in the dumps, Raven." Zikuto said, sitting next to her now. "Take a break and we can take back off when it's time to go, okay? I dont like seeing you so depressed. Asonja is a different story that I can deal with. He's always blabbering to me about how nice you were to him after all those years your trained him and protected him when Asonja couldnt do it himself. Asonja never got to say thank you." "Sagen Sie Asonja ich sagte Dank, dann..." And with that, Raven closed her eyes and fell asleep. Zikuto nodded and patted her head softly. "I vill. You can count on me." Zikuto says. However when Zikuto says "Will", it turns into "Vill" Her ear flicked in response when Zikuto patted her head, but it was nothing but a reflex. Zikuto sighs and curls up near her, his tail as a blanket for the both of them. About half an hour later, Raven woke up. She jumped a bit when she saw his tail on her, but it wore off quickly. Immediately she took out her marker and started to draw lines again, trying to find a new path to exit the maze. Zikuto was still asleep. His ear twitched him back when Zikuto heard the marker. Zikuto wakes up and follows the line, tiredly. Raven stopped and started drawing the path so far on the wall. "Right, Right, Left, forward for awhile.. Left, Right...." She muttered. Zikuto finally caught up to her. "Hey there Raven...argh...I see you've made some progress..." "Uh huh.." Raven was writing something down on her hand, copying it off her drawing. "So, vhere to now?" Zikuto says, his tail wagging a bit. "Now? Now we have to go a left, and then anot her left, and then forward for quite a long time." Raven said, looking at her drawing and then at her hand. "Vell, lets get going! I vant to get out of here vite (right) now!" Zikuto says, itching to run a mile. "Alrighty.,. let's go, then!" Raven said as she sprinted off down the corridor Zikuto dashed off, already behind her. Zikuto wouldnt catch up this quickly. "Zere! Take zis left!" "Yeah, I remember," Raven quickly skidded on her feet and then turned to the left at the turn. Zikuto followed, not loosing any speed. "Next vite up ahead correct?" Zikuto asked. "Yeah, and then another left." Raven replied as she skidded to the right at the next turn. Zikuto followed close by, still not loosing speed. Zikuto had a lot more stamina than Asonja could dream of having. Raven noticed, but didn't strike up a conversation about it. She was already slowing down a small bit, since she wasn't built for endurance. Zikuto leveled out and stayed behind. "Wheres the next right?" "About thirty seconds from now." Raven replied, squinting her eyes to look ahead. Zikuto kept running at Raven's pace, preparing for the turn. "Here we are.." Raven slid to the right at the turn, and kept her pace. "This maze will go on forever.." She murmured. Zikuto followed, this time loosing speed. Zikuto was slowly turning back into Asonja as Asonja tripped from the speed and collapsed. Raven stopped, and turned around. "Er, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. "Yeah...Ill be fine..." Asonja says, getting back up. "What happened? Are we still in the stupid maze?" "'Fraid so. But we're on the path to victory, I think." Raven said, her ear flicking. Asonja groaned, but Asonja nodded. "Alright. Where to?" -->A pair of tall ears titled passed a turn ahead of them as a short lynx strolled passed, stopping as she noticed them. "Oh hey, people!" She noted excitedly through an English-Indian accent. "Wait..." She peered a bit. "Wait don't I know you from somewhere?" <-- At the beginning of the maze, Komerl meanwhile used his instincts to find his way through the maze with an unknown figure running right besides but was oblivious to it. Komerl then, with a surprised look on his face, sees a light blue female hedgecat running besides him at the same speed he was. "Who is she?" Komerl thought to himself as Komerl kept on running using his instincts to guide. The female hedgecat only blushed at the sight of Komerl and smile mischievously. "So I guess I got to meet him sooner than I thought, eh? Okay, let's see how fast he really is." She then accelerated with a burst of speed. "Bet you can't keep up!" she taunted as she ran past him. Komerl's eyes widen as he registered that taunt and watched the female go by with a smirk. "A race huh? Well, bring it on!" Komerl says as she also accelerated with a burst of speed. "Okay, then you want a race, you've got one!" Komerl says excitedly as they both ran side by side. Asonja could hear this with his amplified ears. Being a hedgewolf mix does have its ups and downs. "Huh...that sounded like Komerl and someone else. They dont seem far from here." Asonja muttered to himself. Asonja kept following Raven, starting to slow down. Asonja wasnt fast to begin with. "No duh It's Komerl.. I swear, wherever I go, he goes. High School, an Invasion, Nimagi, another Universe, a maze.. But why the hell am I saying this..? I'm just becoming another one of those idiot girls who speak their mind too often." She growled, and started to speed up, so she was almost out of sight from Asonja. Asonja notices and tries to catch up. "W-wait hold on! Dont leave me alone here!" Asonja held out his hand to her, but panted loudly to a stop. Asonja collapsed onto a wall, blacking out from exhaustion. Raven looked behind her at him and stopped. She sighed. Immediately, she took off her belt and threw at him, even though Asonja was blacked out. It had her sketch of the maze and some other tools. "You don't need a Jinx to slow you down.." She muttered, and ran off without him. Moments later, Asonja woke up and noticed the tools. Asonja looked at the belt and then looked around. "R-raven?" Asonja says, looking around. Asonja got a bit more worried and ran in random directions, getting himself lost. "R-raven?! Raven where'd you go?!" Asonja shouts and goes back to where Asonja was and banged his head on a wall. "N-no! Calm down...calm...down..." Asonja told himself, almost loosing his mind. "Just...go to where she wants you to go..." Asonja told himself again and followed the map on her belt Asonja started talking to himself, his head twitching sometimes. Asonja felt insecure and claustrophobic as his grip with Raven's belt was really tight. Raven was treading softly as she ran to a left. She couldn't help but feeling guilty, but she shook it off eventually and kept running. The more Asonja looked around, the walls were closing in on him. The atmosphere was getting darker until Asonja couldnt see. Asonja stomped his foot once and it went back to normal. His face looked paler, and his head twitched more. "You'll be okay Asonja...yeah...your parents are waiting..." Asonja muttered quickly and over again. "Glauben!" Ravens shouted in German from far away. Asonja hears this and Zikuto translated in his head, as what Asonja does when Asonja hears German. Asonja stopped and looked at Raven's belt-map and narrowed his eyes. Asonja then starts running ahead, following the map with little feeling of insecurity still left. The walls were still closing in on him, making him shut his eyes for a moment before hitting a wall, making them back up again. After his heartrate went back down, Asonja moved forward. Raven stopped and panted, looking around. Luckily, she had the map memorized. Unluckily, it was fading quickly. She darted off to the right at a cross roads and continued on jogging. Asonja felt more twitching as Asonja kept going. Asonja kept it in control, as it twitched occasionally. "She said you can do it..." Zikuto said in his head as Asonja had a sudden flashback from when Asonja was in the lab when the two first met. "Though we may be separate species, different beings, let our souls be one; A bigger and stronger soul." Asonja blinked back into reality and started to pick up speed, narrowing his eyes. Raven looked around, the map fading entirely from her mind. She took a left, thinking it was the right way. (Heh, right way, heh,.. Kill me.) (If you keep that up, you'll soon become a SANS-ation.) After a few moments of bumping into walls left and right, Asonja finally heard Raven's running footsteps. He picked up the pace even more but took a wrong turn and hit the wall with the back of his head, cutting it open a bit. He groaned loudly in pain, but continued to run in the right direction after Raven. Raven grinned. "Aye, good job." She said, and continued to a right turn. Soon, Asonja caught up with Raven, looking a bit pale but looking more relaxed. Asonja was actually keeping up with her. "Never felt better after getting a bit of help. Now lets get out of this hellhole!" Asonja says, actually encouraged to keep going, even after a serious head injury. "That's the spirit, Asonja!" She said, smiling. Quickly, she turned another left once the corridor came to a cross roads. Asonja followed next to her. Asonja couldn't stop laughing from how fast he's going, and knowing that they were very close to the end. "We'll be out of here in no time if we keep this up! I cant wait to get out!" "I agree, I can't wait! But when we do get there, I'm pushing you out first to win. Got it?" Raven said, panting, but not heavily. "No, you've done that to me plenty of time. I think it's about time you deserve a break." Asonja said with a smirk. I'LL push you out." "Oh, you are SO on." She said, grinning. Asonja smirked and kept that in mind as he continued to run forward with Raven by his side. "Lets just focus on getting the right way first." "Might as well, or we'll just start back in the beginning all over again." Raven said, nodding. "Please dont let that happen..." He muttered. Suddenly when he looked ahead of him, he saw a creepy figure, yelped and stopped. "I-i'M not going any further..." Raven stopped and glanced at him. "Why? What's wrong?" She asked, her tail swaying. "There's a creepy guy in front of me!" He shivered and looked away. To Raven, there was nothing. "I don't see anything, but.." She stepped forward as if she was a shield. He pulled her back. "N-no dont get near it!" She noticed his eyes were pretty small, and darting at the same place. Either a sign of Schizophrenia or something mentally. The short lynx unsheathed her claws, taking a swipe at the wall to test the durability. Asonja shook his head quickly, noticing the figure is gone now. "Huh...where'd it go...?" Raven almost thought she heard the lynx. But from this far away, it was impossible to. "So, it's gone. Now what? Break, or should we keep moving?" "Lets keep moving..." He says, but then goes in front of Raven. "I'm gonna lead this time. Just tell me which direction to take." He says as he makes his way forward at regular walking speed. (Do I just make up how durable the walls are? ~Trisell) (Sure, I suppose. I didnt make this rp x3) "Alright.. Well, the next turn is a left." Raven replied, slowing down to a walking pace, too. Meanwhile, Komerl and the mysterious stranger continued their race. "Heh heh! This is fun I haven't had in a while!" Komerl says with an excited chirp while the two accelerated even faster, cutting sharp corners, and avoiding traps. "Same here! I mean, do you know how many boys I've raced? They weren't very fun at all!" the mysterious stranger said in agreement while trying to hold in a giggle as she take off her hood. "Wait, you're a girl?!" Komerl exclaimed in excitement and shock. "Yeah! You got a problem with that?" the hedgecat asked in fake offense with a sly smile on her face. "No, not really! This just makes this even more fun!" Komerl said with a 'happy without a cause' smile on his face. "Same here! Seriously, we have so much in common!!" the hedgecat exclaimed as she squealed in excitement as the two came to a walk. "Hey, let's team up for awhile and then we'll see who's faster!" Komerl suggested with a competitive smile on his face. "Agreed!" they said as they fist pumped. Komerl is now allied with ???! Asonja continued to walk, feeling insecure again. This time, Raven started to notice Asonja's new issue after the head injury as his head was twitching the more he felt unsafe. "I have to get out of here...I want to go home..." He was muttering. The midget-lynx could easily hear the yelling and conversation between Komerl and his new ally. She started scaling the wall to get a better view of where they might be. Asonja clenched onto his trench coat, the walls closing in on him again as he was slowly starting to hyperventilate. "I want to get out of here...this place is gonna kill me..." "Asonja, calm down. We're near the end, I feel it." She murmured, squinting her eyes forward as they walked. "Maybe just another hour or so and we'll be back on Nimagi.." He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back up again. The walls were back to normal. "Okay...I believe you..." He says before continuing. The midget-lynx sat atop a wall, glancing about before dashing toward the nearest talking. She swayed her tail, looking forward still. "Hey, Uh.. I'm., I'm sorry about the whole running away thing.. I was just.. Well.. Life issues.." She muttered. "It's okay. Dont worry about it." He says, smiling weakly. He still looked rather wan. "Lets just get out of here while we still can..." He started to jog. "Aye.." Raven replied, and picked her pace up to a jogging speed. "Wonder what we win if we, well, win. Freedom?" (I'll pop back up again in a few hours. ~Trisell.) "I hope..." He says and takes a left. He was still tense, and Raven could notice Asonja's head wound was healing, but looks really bad. He probably has a concussion. "So, are you sure your head's okay, Asonja?" Raven asked as she turned the left too. "It's not looking so good..." "Yes, I'll be fine." He states. Of course he was lying because his vision was now starting to affect him. He was getting more wan, but continued on anyway with narrowed eyes. He picked up his pace to a normal run now. She started running backwards, somehow knowing where to go. After a moment, she went in front of Asonja, but she was still running backwards. "You can't lie to me.. You know that, right?" He sighed and looked down. "Yeah...I know. I would never lie to you." His ears drooped. "But yes, I wont be okay for long.." "Then we'll stop in a few minutes. But it won't be long. Just long enough for me to patch up that head of yours." She replied. He nodded, smiling a little bit. "Roger that, Captain Raven." He joked, chuckling a little after that. Raven grinned. "Alright.. After this right turn coming up, we'll stop." She said, looking over her shoulder at the turn. He nods and followed. He kept his speed rather nicely, for someone who has a major concussion. After the turn, Raven slid to a stop, and took her belt from Asonja. Quickly, she started looking throught it for something. Asonja stopped too and sat by the wall. He closed his eyes for a moment, almost completely blacking out. Soon, Raven was crouched down next to him. "Alright, close your eyes. This might be painful.." She murmured, and pulled out a few small cotton balls. Slowly, she put them on his forehead. She then tied one of her spare bandanas around his forehead, keeping the cotton balls in place. He winced a little, but kept his eyes close. "Im worried, Raven..." She sat down on her feet, looking at him. "What for?" She replied. "I just...dont know what to do anymore. I know that our objective is to get out of the maze but...I dont know what to do after that." He says. "What if we get captured again...?" "Asonja, that pretty much will be our life. But, we're captured because we're important in some way. And you don't exactly seem to understand that." She murmured, her face showing mixed emotions. "You're right, I dont. Anyway, you may continue." He says. "Well, that's actually all I have., not a very good medic.." She muttered. "It's fine." He says, opening his eyes again. "At least you're helping me, that's what counts." Axel makes a small 3 second cameo. (sorry had to do that I felt left out XD) "Wait, you're not supposed to be in this. Get outta here, wall breaker!" Raven growled at Axel. "I must be seeing and hearing things again..." Asonja muttered. The midget-lynx crouched on one of the walls above Asonja, looking down for a moment: deciding on whether to greet or remain silent. He groaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head. "Jeez...it hurts so much..." Raven didn't notice the Lynx. "Well, of course it does. Your head isn't exactly the prettiest sight." She replied to Asonja. "Yeah...and it's not in good condition either..." He falls to sleep, now unconscious. Raven sat down against the opposite side of the wall. She fiddled with her hands quietly. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, too. "... Hm..." The lynx slowly began climbing down toward the two. As it slowly turned to night again, Asonja started to fluff out, his wolf tail now emerging. Zikuto was taking over him now as he slept. Raven awoke slowly and opened an eye. She immediately saw the Lynx, and she scrambled up to stand. Zikuto/Asonja was still asleep. He didnt see the Lynx or Raven. Komerl and the unknown female hedgecat continued to talk as they randomly walked and turned in other paths for 4 minutes. They then reached a dead end, but there was a warp ring there, strangely. They both nodded as they thought the same thing and jumped into it. They then arrived into a huge area that look like Savannah Citadel and Water Palace combined. They both then walked towards a strange platform in front of them. A hologram of Miles appeared in front of the two that then said: 'Congratulations for being the first ones here. I don't know how you got here but that doesn't really matter. Anyways, the challenge is to find the capsule somewhere in this area while avoiding various obstacles, enemies, puzzles and traps I set up. If you are successful, you will receive an advantage to finding the end of the maze. There are risks to accepting the challenge, however. If you fail to find the capsule in 5 minutes, you will be sent all the way back to the beginning if the maze. Also, you cannot use any of your powers in any way, shape or form until you face the boss after you find the capsule. Each time you do use them during the time you are finding the capsule, there will be a 10 second time penalty. Any questions? No? Good. Now go!' They both then nodded as they came up with a plan with 5 minutes on the clock. All around them, large robots lifted out of the sand, their heads hanging in unison. A cyan light flashed in each of their eyes, and they looked at the two figures. "Permission to attack?" droned EGG-HVC-002, a large bipedal robot. "Permission granted. Rush the intruders!" a second, bigger robot droned back. Soon, the duo were surrounded by robots. Komerl and the hedgecat both looked at each other and grinned smugly. They then got into a fighting stance, backs against each other. "ATTACK!" yelled EGG-HVC-002 in a monotone voice. The robots ran, rolled and crawled towards them. Just a note... While some of these robots will be weak there are also some strong ones. Don't just wipe them all out. "Let's go, you rustbuckets!" Komerl and the hedgecat both said at the same time with Sonic-like smirks on their faces and they both charged some of the strong and durable robots and used the Homing Attack in sync, relentlessly and rapidly starting to attack and destroy them with their combined force. "That was crazy fun!" Komerl said with a smirk as they were panting in exhaustion, bruises and scratches on them along with their weapons, Komerl with 2 dual swords and the hedgecat with two metal gaunlets. "Yep, sure was. But I have a feeling it was too easy..." the hedgecat said in agreement as they were surrounded by the scraps of metal that were once robots, smoke emitting from the destruction. Komerl couldn't help but agree with her. "Yeah, I had that same feeling as well. Oh yeah, Miles did mention a boss we had to face after we found the capsule and all. By the way, what's with the gaunlets?" Meanwhile as they were chatting and such, there was then a big figure with a piercing red robotic eye. "Targets confirmed.....Initiating combat mode. Mission started...." It started by shooting a missile to the right of the duo. "I am Terra" It droned in a low monotone voice. "I don't miss twice" Terra was armed with missile launchers and rapid fire plasma cannons. its thick steel armour was designed to give protection against most attacks, but it weighed the robot down. It started to lumber towards Komerl and his partner. Komerl and the hedgecat dodged the incoming missile then looked upwards. As they saw the robot, their eyes slightly widened and they sweat dropped a little. "Okay......So this is what he meant by 'boss' huh?" the hedgecat said while they both took out their weapons and they got into their fighting stances once again. "Yep, so wanna show the robot what it's dealing with?" Komerl said turning his head to the hedgecat with a confident smirk. "I'd never thought you'd ask." the hedgecat replied with a cute giggle which made Komerl slightly blush. (The following BGM plays: Awakening Power Surge) As they closed their eyes and concentrated a small amount of their Chaos Energy, an aura surrounding them flashes in all seven colors of the Chaos Emeralds as a bright circle of light surrounds their area. An image of the Chaos Emeralds flashed in their minds as Komerl's and the hedgecat's fur turned into a light lavender and their irises disapppeared. "Well, let's get started...." Komerl started a smug confident tone. "You overgrown tin-can!" the hedgecat finished with a confident smirk. "I am more than just a robot" Terra cried "I am commander of earth." The robot lifted the sand around the three fighters, creating a thick dust storm. Locking on to its opponents' heat signatures, he started firing at them. Meanwhile, back in the labyrinth..... "Allo," The lynx waved as she dropped down in front of Raven. Asonja, who was now Zikuto, stayed asleep. His ears twitched a bit as a reflex.